This invention relates to a filter and, more particularly, to an air filter for the interior of motor vehicles.
From German Patent document DE-PS 40 28 899, an air filter for motor vehicles is known having a holding device and a removable cover part. A filter element is arranged between the holding device and the cover part. The holding device is provided with plug-type connections. The cover part is inserted into the plug-type connections. At the same time, the filter element is clamped between the two parts via sealing surfaces arranged on the holding device and the cover part. The plug-type connection is an elastically deformable element which causes a non-positive connection between the holding device and the cover part.
A disadvantage of this known device is that, for example, the cover part may detach from the holding device as a result of vibrations. The filter housing may therefore open up in an unintended manner.
Furthermore, from German Patent document DE-GM 87 09 100, a filter device is known in which a filter element is provided with brackets on its circumference. These brackets are clamped into a connecting point between the filter cover and the filter bottom. The brackets are provided with suitable sealing devices such that a seal between the housing bottom and the housing cover is achieved at the same time the brackets are clamped.
It is a disadvantage of the device known from German Patent document DE-GM 8709100 that the two housing parts must be screwed together.